


Mcyt smut oneshots

by Claire_beared



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_beared/pseuds/Claire_beared
Summary: This is a mcyt smut oneshot book. Main reason is because wattpad may be taking away smut so posting on here. Rules for requests will be in the first chapter. Don't like it don't read it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rules for requests and stuffs

Hi people 

This is my first time writing please don't be too harsh on me. I respect creator's sextualities and do not ship them irl. If anyone of them says they are uncomfortable with people writing like this then please tell me I will take it down immediately. 

Rules for requests 

•No minors don't request tommy, tubbo, etc. 

•If you know someone doesn't like this type of writing please don't request them 

•No y/n please I don't feel comfortable writing those as of right now sorry

•I will do some angst if requested, but I am not that good at it 😅 

If I make mistakes please correct me. Thank you for reading and remeber that consent is sexy. 

179 words


	2. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First actually chapter   
> Dnf smut

Tw: smut  
If you don't like reading this stuff then don't read it you have been warned. 

3rd person  
"Stop it Sapnap," George huffed as his charater avatar turned red due to another hit from Sapnap", I'm going to die." Sapnap simply laughed and hit him again, causing George to die and his stuff to fling everywhere. Just as George was about to protest, Dream joined the discord call. George and Dream were sharing a house in Florida. Each boy had their own room and a individual streaming setup in their room. None of the viewers knew about their living situation, so they still used discord to talk to each other while streaming.

"Hey George can you mute me to your stream," Dream asked innocently.  
"Sure..." George hesitated before change the discord call so only he could hear it.

"You look cute today George," Dream whispered close up to the mic. George's character instantly stopped moving he shuddered and bit his lower lip.  
"Really," he asked slightly smiling.

"Yes," Dream whispered still close to the mic. George was getting turned on the way his voice sounded, and started to feel a slight buldge in his pants. As soon as he realized he started to freak out.

"Hey guys I think I am going to and the stream here byeee," he waved and held out the 'e'. As soon as he ended the stream he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Dream standing over him with a smirk. 

"Did you end the stream for me hun?" he said smugly still looking down at the significantly shorter George. 

"That was uncalled for, did you just want to sit there and watch me get turned on in front of thousands of people?" George fumed up at Dream. Dream closed the door, picked George up, and pushed him up against the wall.   
"Well at least now I get you all to myself," he whispered seductively in George's ear earning a soft moan. The heat of Dream's breath on his neck made George's member slightly harder, just enough for Dream to notice. George grabbed the front of Dream's hoodie and pulled his lips onto his own. Dream quickly melted into the kiss, he liked the bottom of George's lip asking for an entrance. George graciously gave it to him and Dream's tounge explored every crevice of George's mouth.

When they pulled away gasping for air Dream carried George and threw him on the bed getting in between his legs on top of him. Then their lips reconnected and George felt up Dream's hoodie trying to get it off. Dream broke away from the kiss the take off his hoodie and George tried to take his off, but Dream stopped him.

"You look too cute in it leave it on," he whispered. George nodded and grabbed at Dream's pants desperately trying to get them off, but dream insisted on taking them off himself at a horribly slow pace. "Dream please~," George groaned at the torture as dream slowly unbuttoned his jeans as well.   
Soon Dream was wearing nothing and George only wearing his hoodie. Dream started to kiss and suck at George's neck leaving a trail of purple bruises. There was one spot that made George moan softly, Dream had found his sweet spot. 

He began to attack it viciously leaving a significantly larger mark. Then he trailed down to George's member, looking for permisson. George nodded and dream shoved the whole thing down his throat earning a loud moan from George. He slowly bobbed his head up and down and George's breath got heavier. "Ah~ Dream~," he moaned and Dream stopped. George whined at the loss of contact and Dream smirked as he reached in to the nightstand and grabbed out a small bottle of lube. He flipped George over and lubed up his three fingers. 

"Its going to be a bit cold are you ready?" Dream asked. George nodded and Dream stuck a finger in. George moaned and Dream started to thrust the one finger in and out. Then he added a second finger scissoring him and George moaned louder than before. Dream smiled as he added a third finger thrusting them a bit harder than before pulling them out. He lined up his member with George's entrance and looked at George. "Please~" George moaned and with that dream slowly pushed in. George moaned loudly as dream bottomed out. He gave George time to adjust then started thrusting slowly. George was feeling pure pleaser with every thrust moaning loudly. Dream started to pick up the pace.

"I'm ah~ close," George moaned out.

"Me too," Dream grunted. With that George came all over the bed.   
"In or out?" Dream asked. 

"In, please~" George answered. Then Dream came inside George will a low groan. They sat there riding out their orgasms.

Dream was about to pull out but George stopped him saying, "can you please stay in from a minute." George liked the warmth of Dream's come inside of him.

"Sure," dream smiled and cuddled up next to George pulling a blanket over them.

"Was i too rough?" Dream asked.

"No it was perfect," George said turing around to give him a kiss. Soon they fell asleep. 

A/N  
this is my first writing, please give me constructive criticism and let me know if I made mistakes. Requests are open just comment any you may have, just remember the rules. Thank you for reading and remeber consent is sexy. Cheers 🌜🥂🌛 

Including A/N 927 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first smut I wrote i swear it gets better


	3. More dnf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dnf  
> Contains: smut, edging, bondage

Third person POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dream was loading a new world while streaming a speed running video. He swore he heard the floor creak, but ignored it and continued playing. Then he felt some warm arms around him, he knew they were George's.  
"What are you doing," Dream said with his mic muted and eyebrows raised.  
"Nothing," George answered innocently before crashing his lips onto Dream's. Dream instantly melted into the kiss and George moved onto Dream's lap. When they stopped to catch their breath Dream turned on his mic to end the stream.  
"That was quit the stunt you just pulled you are going to have to be pubished for that," Dream smirked when he was sure the stream had ended. George shivered and Dream picked him up and threw him on their shared bed. Dream got up and walked into their closet picking a few items making sure George didn't see what he had grabbed.  
"Close your eyes," Dream commanded and George eagerly complied. Dream put a blindfold over his eyes but before he continued he asked, "hey are you ok with this."  
"Yes, please Dream,"George answered.  
"Please what?" Dream asked seductively.  
"Please... fuck me Dream," George whimpered.  
"That's all I needed to hear," Dream responded and with that he pulled George's shirt off. He grabbed George's wrists and started to tie them up, not too tight but just enough so that he couldn't break free, and pin them to the headboard. Dream smashed his lips onto George's and go in-between his legs grinding his knee onto George's making him softly moan into the kiss. Dream pulled away and started to undo George's pants slowly pulling them down. He then undressed himself taking a second to admire his boyfriend and what he had done to him.  
George felt a sinking near the bottom of the bed the Dream's hand around his cock. He jumped at the sudden contact then started buckong his hips trying to get friction. Dream started to pump George's member before put it all into his mouth making George moan. He bobbed his head up and down licking the tip.  
"Dream ah~ I'm close," George said then Dream stopped making George groan. Dream waited a minute ruining George's orgasm.  
"Not until I say," Dream growled. George bucked his hips trying to get friction, but Dream just pinned his hips back down to the bed. George whined in defeat. Dream just smirked and grabbed a small bottle of lube and of the nightstand drawer and put in on his three middle fingers. He slowly slid one finger into George's tight hole. He trusted in in and out before adding another one earning a moan from George. He scissors him before adding a third finger making George moan louder.  
Once he felt George was stretched out enough he removed his fingers and lubed his member. George waited in anticipation as Dream put his tip in. Dream slid his member in slowly until he bottomed out waiting for George to adjust. No matter how many times the fucked it always took George some time to get used to Dream's size. George nodded signaling to dream that he could start thrusting. Dream started slowly.  
"Dream please~ faster," George groaned. Dream went much faster and deeper hitting George's prostate. George moaned out loudly pulling at his restraints.  
"Ah~ Dream~," George moaned and Dream continued to thrust in the same spot. George's breath got heavier and his insides got tighter.  
"Drea I~ I'm close~,"George managed to get out in-between moans.  
"Me too," Dream grunted.  
With that George came all over their stomachs and Dream continued to thrust. Then with one final he came deep inside of George. Both of them panting Dream pulled out, untied George, and took off his blindfold.  
George climbed onto of Dream and snuggled into him.  
"Hey are you ok do you need anything?" Dream asked.  
"I just want to cuddle with you," George answered smiling into Dream's chest. Soon they both fell asleep. 

A/N so yeah I actually wrote something 👏👏👏👏 for my next one I think that I might be doing different POVs and people idk if you have any ideas go ahead and comment them😁 thank you for reading and remeber consent is sexy 🌜🥂🌛 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would struggle making George a top


	4. Petnames pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreambur  
> Smut

_________ 

Dream, George, Sapnap, and Wilbur sat at a small, round dinner table. It was a prettt dreary and thunderstormy night and they were playing an assortment of card games. Wilbur and George were staying over at Dream and Sapnap's house for two weeks and this was their second day. The weather since they got there had been pretty rainy and depressing, so they haven't done much and mostly just stayed inside. 

"Uno!" George shouted and slapped down a yellow 6. Wilbur silently set down a yellow 3 and Sapnap excitely put down a red 3. Then it was Dream's turn. 

"Dream if you put down the color he needs I swear to God," Wilbur threatened jokingly. Dream set down a green 3 and George quickly set his green 9 on top of it. 

"Yes!" George shouted shooting out of his chair nearly knocking over his glass of lemonade. 

"Nooo," Sapnap groaned rolling his eyes and putting his head in his hands. 

"Good game," Wilbur chuckled streaching and leaning back in his chair. 

"Yeah haha, sorry for messing up Wilbur," Dream laughed out a slightly apology. 

"Don't worry about it pretty boy," Wilbur cooed and smirked making Dream blush. Dream didn't know why he blushed, Wilbur seems to be flirty like that with all of his friends, but he still couldn't help it. 

"Want to watch a movie now?" George asked, "I am getting kind of bored of games." 

"You just don't want to lose your winning streak," Sapnap disputed while standing up, "but yeah sure." 

"You're just mad that you keep losing," George argued back as the two walk towards the living room leaving Dream and Wilbur sitting at the table. 

"I think I am going to head to bed goodnight," Dream muttered standing up. 

"Sleep well," Wilbur responded blowing a little kiss making Dream blush again. Dream didn't know why he was getting so worked up about it. Wilbur always acts this way, but in person it just felt different. Dream turned a corner and walked into his room. Wilbur smiled to himself and walked into the guest room. 

Wilbur got into a pair of pajama pants and lay down in bed. He could hear Sapnap and George arguing about what movie they should watch and he playfully rolled his eyes. A few moments later it got quite, Wilbur guessed that they finally agreed on a movie. His theory was proven true when a few moments later he heard the TV blasting. He sighed and opened up the book he brought with him knowing damn well it wasn't going to be able to sleep at the moment. 

Dream tried to sleep for about 30 minutes, but to no avail due to the TV volume. He sighed and decided to scroll through Twitter and Instagram. He quickly got bored of that and set down his phone. Dream sat up and looked at the ceiling just thinking about the day. Had Wilbur actually been flirting with him or was he just joking around. Dream didn't want to admit it, but he kind of like the idea of Wilbur actually flirting with him. His mind traveled far beyond that rather quickly and he shock his head to snap out of it. Fuck he thought as he noticed his boner. Well I don't have anything better to do he sighed and started to reach into his pants. 

Wilbur finished the chapter he was on and put in a book mark. He knew that the TV wasn't going to get quite anytime soon, so he got up to get some water. As soon as he walked out he saw that Sapnap and George had both fallen asleep. He snickered at the fact that they could both sleep through the loudness of the TV, but continued walking towards the kitchen. He was about to pass by Dream's room when he heard moaning and stopped in his tracks. He slowly crept closer to the door and heard panting and more moans. Wilbur peeked throught the door and saw Dream, making him hard almost immediately. Dream was leaning back on his headboard in a white tee and boxers pleasuring himself. His legs were nearly shaking and his mouth slightly open. 

Wilbur couldn't hardly look away it was a truly beautiful sight to him, but he stood up and cautiously knocked on the door. Dream stopped immediately, whipped his head around, and made eye contact with Wilbur. 

"I-it's not what it looks like," Dream quickly stuttered out. 

"Well it looks like you are pleasuring yourself princess," Wilbur smirked and Dream groaned at the nickname, "would you like some help?" Dream bit his lips weighing out his options before nodding slightly. Wilbur smiled and walked over towards dream. He cautiously sat down on the bed in front of Dream and rubbed his hand up Dream's thigh. Dream whimpered and tensed up a bit at the touch, but then relaxed. Wilbur then leaned in and ghosted his lips over Dream's neck before going in and sucking gently on the skin. 

"Mmm,"Dream hummed and titled his head back to give Wilbur better access to the area and gently rested his hand on Wilbur's head. 

"You like that?" Wilbur smirked. 

"Y-yeah," Dream signed. 

"Good," Wilbur smiled before continuing. Wilbur left multiple marks on Dream's neck before pulling away. 

He connected his lips with Dream's and Dream quickly melted into the kiss. Wilbur cupped Dream's face with one hand and held his wrists above his head with the other. Dream opened his mouth slightly and Wilbur used this time to stick his tongue in and explore Dream's mouth. Dream moaned into the kiss because of the action. Wilbur took the hand that was cupping Dream's face and started to rub it up Dream's side. Dream whimpered he was painfully hard and Wilbur just kept teasing him. 

"You're doing so good baby, so good," Wilbur praised and kissed Dream's cheek. Dream loved the praise. Wilbur traced his hand up Dream's thigh before taking both hands and bringing them to the waistband of Dream's boxers. He pulled them down ever so slowly making Dream groan and squeeze his legs together. 

Wilbur was watching Dream's face intently and thoroughly enjoying himself. He slowly spread Dream's legs and Dream covered himself up and pulled his legs closed instinctively. 

Wilbur chuckled, "You are going to have to work with me here sweetheart." Again Wilbur spread Dream's legs and this time, although he was still a bit tense, Dream let him. Wilbur smiled to himself and grabbed Dream's erection. Dream was so sensitive that even that little touch made him moan. Wilbur stroked him at a extremely slow pace and even that seemed to be enough. Wilbur still picked up the pace though and Dream sat up gripping Wilbur's shoulders. Dream was a mess and Wilbur loved it. 

"I-i'm close," Dream notified Wilbur moaning. 

"Cum for me baby boy," Wilbur sped up a bit more, Dream let out a loud moan and came. He fell back on the bed and tried to catch his breath. Wilbur was still painfully hard and watching Dream just made him even more turned on. He leaned in and left a few more marks on Dream's neck. 

"Would you like it if I fucked you?" Wilbur asked making sure Dream was ok. 

Dream's eyes widened and he nodded very enthusiasticly,"y-yes please." Wilbur really like Dream's excitement. 

"Do you have any lube baby?" Wilbur asked. Dream nodded and reached into his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and handed them to Wilbur. 

"Thank you sweetie," Wilbur grabbed them and kissed Dream on the cheek, "get comfortable." Dream moved so that Wilbur could get a good angle, but so that he could also be comfortable. He was on his elbows and knees with a pillow under his face just in case and waiting for Wilbur. While Dream was getting situated Wilbur got up and removed his clothing. Dream didn't notice until Wilbur was completely naked. Dream groaned taking in the sight, he was big. This made Dream feel kind of nervous, but also excited. Before he knew it, Wilbur got back on the behind Dream. 

"I am going to prep you ok," Wilbur informed and Dream nodded looking back at Wilbur,"Mmm~ you are so pretty baby." Dream blushed and looked forward again waiting for Wilbur. 

Wilbur lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed one into Dream's hole making him moan. He thrusted it slowly to make sure Dream was well prepared. 

"Ah~ m-more," it was a bit painful, but Dream really liked it. 

"Getting impatient are we princess?" Wilbur chuckled pushing in a second finger, "you are doing so good darling. Ugh you look so pretty." Dream moaned at both the feeling and the praise. Wilbur inserted one last finger and thrusted it in and out quickly. Dream moaned and started pushing against the fingers. Once Wilbur deemed dream was prepped enough, he pulled out the his fingers. Dream whimpered at the loss of touch and looked back at Wilbur. Wilbur was taking the condom out of the package and slipping it on. He lubed up his erection and lined himself up with Dream's hole. 

"Are you ready?" Wilbur asked. 

"Yes p-please Wilbur," Dream begged and Wilbur started to slip in his dick. Dream moaned and his arms gave out making his head hit the pillow below him. 

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Wilbur asked. 

"Yes just please keep going ah~ fuck," Dream pleaded. Wilbur kept going until he bottomed out then started thrusting. Dream was a moaning mess below Wilbur. He kept trying different angles until he went a certain way that made Dream moan even louder. 

"R-right ah~ there" Dream almost scream out. Wilbur found his prostate and he adjusted so he would continue hitting it. 

"Fuck you feel so good baby," Wilbur praised as he thrusted still abusing Dream's prostate. 

"I'm ah~ close," Dream moaned. 

"Me too," Wilbur groaned thrusting faster. Dream moaned loudly as he came. Wilbur kept thrusting until he came shortly after. Dream collapsed onto the bed out of exhaustion. 

"You did so good baby, so good," Wilbur praised and kissed his neck. He slowly pulled out and took off the condom tying it up. 

"Can we cuddle?" Dream asked quietly looking up sleepily at Wilbur. 

"Of course princess," Wilbur complied wrapping his arms around him. They still heard the movie playing loud as ever in the other room, but both of them were content and really tired so they quickly fell asleep. Hopefully Sapnap and George were still asleep. 

A/N  
I actually really like this one tbh. Anyway wow I actually didn't take a month in-between to post 👏👏👏. I hope you enjoyed❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my better chapters  
> Remember to take care of yourself and drink water


	5. Would you please reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut  
> A Dream and Sapnap smut very vanilla and it is their first time.

__________

"Hey, Sapnap, what is sex like?" Dream questioned ever so innocently. Sapnap nearly choked on his water. Dream was sat on their couch looking up at his boyfriend waiting for a answer.

"What?"Sapnap asked shocked, eyes widened. He was standing in the middle of their shared apartment, water bottle in hand, definitely not expecting that question to come from his boyfriend out of nowhere. They didn't really have anything to do and were just sitting around in silence making the question even more surprising.

"I was just curious because people are always talking about it and make such a big deal out of it. I just want to know what the big deal is," dream explained.

"Well... I guess it... feels good?" Sapnap shrugged, "I am not quite sure." Sapnap and Dream both knew what sex was, but have never really had any experience. Sapnap sat down next to dream on their couch with his water bottle. They sat facing each other cross-legged while Sapnap took a sip.

"Why don't we have sex?" Dream asked with a still innocent tone. Sapnap nearly choked again and turned his face away blushing.

"I don't know... I guess I never really thought about it and never felt like both of us were ready," Sapnap tried to explain still blushing and not quite looking Dream in the eyes.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Sapnap's head snapped up to look at Dream who was still staring at him like a lost puppy.

"O-only if you want," Sapnap said as calmly as he could, but still stuttered slightly.

"I would like to try"

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Sapnap wanted Dream to choose.

"Sure," Dream answered standing up and walking towards their bedroom. Sapnap followed behind. Dream opened the door and sat on the bed cross-legged. Sapnap sat facing him.

"Want to start kissing and see where things go?" Sapnap asked not wanting to rush.

"Ok," and with that Sapnap leaned in a cupped Dream's cheek putting their lips very close but not yet connected. Dream closed the gap and they shared a slow and soft kiss. They wanted to take things slow but Sapnap still wanted to take things up just a notch. He slid a bit closer and opened just mouth enough to lick Dream's bottom lip as if to ask permission for entry. Dream complied and let Sapnap's tongue explore his mouth.

Their tounges danced and Sapnap slowly got closer to Dream while Dream's hands slowly traveled over Sapnap's body. Sapnap grabbed Dream's hips and pulled him into his lap. Then sapnap pulled away.

"Do you want to keep going?" Sapnap checked in.

"What do you want to do next?" Dream asked.

"Well people kiss places other than just the lips..." Sapnap paused, "basically anywhere on the body is fair game."

"Like where?" Dream puzzled.

"Normally people kiss on the face and neck," Sapnap supposed, "or give hickies when you suck on the skin on the neck."

"Can I try?" Dream requested

"Of cour- ah," sapnap was cut off by Dream's teeth crashing onto his neck.

"Hold on not quite," Sapnap pet Dream's head, "here let me show you." Sapnap leaned in and ghosted his lips over Dream's neck. Then he gently press his lips on his neck and started to suck. Dream whimpered slightly at the feeling. He didn't really know what to expect, but it felt... good?

"O-ok I understood now," Dream affirmed and Sapnap pulled away. Dream slowly leaned in towards Sapnap's neck and started leaving little pecks and kisses. Then he slightly opened his mouth and started to suck on the skin.

"Mmmah~" Sapnap let out a little moan and Dream felt a spark his ears perked up. He wanted Sapnap to make that sound again. He started on another spot and sapnap whimpered every little sound was going straight to Dream's dick. Sapnap's little noises were like music to his ears he wanted to here them over and over again. Dream reached a certain part of Sapnap's neck he let out a slightly louder moan and his knee rubbed against Dream's crotch making him feel a strange sensation. 

"Mmm~" Dream groaned he liked the feeling it was just very different. Sap's hands traced over the hem of Dream's lime hoodie.

"Is this ok?" Sapnap asked to make sure he wasn't going too fast. Dream nodded and so Sapnap grabbed them hem of Dream's hoodie and pulled it over his head and took off his own white t-shirt. Dream was still in Sapnap's lap when their lips reconnected. Dream's hands cupped Sapnap's face and Sap's hands felt up and down Dream's back.

"Ahh~" Sapnap's thigh had rubbed up against Dream's member and made Dream make a noise he didn't even know he could make. Dream's eyes widened not expecting that noise to come out him.

They continued kissing until Sapnap started to slowly push Dream back.

"Is this ok?" Sapnap questioned, "am I going too fast?"

"N-no," Dream affirmed," you are fine." With the ok Sapnap leaned down and licked Dream's neck causing him to shudder. Sapnap latched his lips onto Dream's neck and started leaving hickies on different places on his neck causing Dream to let out little whines and moans. Dream actually loved the feeling. Without thinking, almost instinctively Dream's hips rolled up into Sapnap's. Both Boys felt a wave of pleasure rush over them.

"Hold on hold on," Sapnap paused.

"I'm sorry is that too fast?" Dream asked worried.

"No no no it's just kinda hard to think when you do that and I want to make sure you are ok" Sapnap explained.

"Yep."

"Do want to keep going"

"Yes.. but what else do you want to do?"

"There are different options we can keep up what we are doing and see where it goes." Sapnap suggested and Dream nodded. Dream was lying down and Sapnap had his legs straddled around Dream's. Dream's hands felt up Sapnap's side wanting to touch him even more than before. Sapnap ground his hips down on Dream's knowing that it felt good. He reach down and gently rubbed Dream's erection through his pants.

"Ahh~" Dream moaned.

"Fell good?" Sapnap asked

"Y-yes d-don't stop~" Dream felt like he could melt into the sheets as he gripped onto Sap's shoulders. Sapnap stopped for a second and reached into Dream's boxers and softly stroked his erection.

"Ha~ fuck Sapnap," Dream groaned as Sapnap continued to stroke his member. Dream pulled himself up on put his head on Sapnap's shoulder. While Sapnap worked Dream continued to let out breathy moans and whimpers. All the feeling bundled together and the snapped and Dream came with a loud moan.

"What do you think?" Sapnap asked.

"Felt... good," Dream was still recovering from his orgasm, "But what about you."

"Take a break for a minute," Sapnap hushed and kissed his cheek, "We can get you cleaned up first." Dream nodded in response and watched Sapnap grab a towel from his dresser. He tentatively cleaned off Dream and himself before tossing the towel on the side of the bed.

"Sex can get messy so I want us both to be comfortable before we continue," Sapnap reasoned getting back on top of Dream, who was still lying down.

Dream put his hand on Sapnap's hip, looked up at him and asked, "may I?" Sapnap nodded and Dream bit his lip before reaching in Sapnap's boxers and pulling out his erection. He copied Sapnap's prior movements and Sapnap let out little whimpers and moans. Dream couldn't get enough of it.

Dream was enjoying knowing that he was doing this to his lover, every noise was going towards his own erection. Dream started to leave more hickies on Sapnap's neck adding to the pleasure Sapnap was feeling. All the pleasure added up and snapped and Sapnap came with a moan.

Sapnap was catching his breathe and now it was Dream's turn to grab the towel and clean the cum off him and Sapnap.

"Was it good?" Dream asked.

"Y-yeah" Sapnap was still recovering but could answer the question. Dream liked pleasuring his boyfriend, to know that he made him feel good.

"What's next?" Dream asked excitedly.

"H-hold on I need a minute," Sapnap needed a minute to collect himself and his thoughts.

"What else is there to do?" Dream puzzled watching Sapnap deliberately.

"Well do you want to keep going?" Sapnap asked.

Dream nodded, "yes, please."

"Well it depends.. I guess on who is going to fuck who," Sapnap interpreted. Dream nodded thinking over his options he liked the idea of pleasuring his lover, but the thought of having his boyfriend inside him made him squirm. 

"Sapnap.. do you want to fuck me?" Dream requested.

"Y-yeah of course," Sapnap complied. He stood up and grabbed a condom and bottle of lube from his dresser drawer.

"I didn't know you kept those around," Dream chuckled slightly.

"They are more of a novelty item to be honest I never really thought I'd be using them," Sapnap blushed. Dream nodded in understanding as Sapnap sat back down on the bed this time in between Dream's legs. 

"According to an article I read I have to prep you," Sapnap explained, "it's... going to feel a little weird at first but it is necessary so I don't hurt you." Dream nodded and Sapnap pulled of Dream's pants and boxers. Dream got into a comfortable position while Sapnap lubed up his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Sapnap inquired.

"Mhm," Dream hummed and Sapnap brought his fingers towards Dream's hole. He slowly pressed one finger in and Dream let out a small hiss.

"Are you ok?" Sapnap checked in.

"Y-yeah just keep- keep going," Dream stuttered out. Sapnap was being sure to watch Dream's face as he continued. He pushed in a second finger making dream squirm more and hiss. Sapnap Dream hushed and said let praise to him.

"You are doing so good, I am almost done," he whispered praise to dream. The pain Dream was feeling was starting to feel pleasurable and he started to whine a but. Sapnap added in a third and final finger and this time it didn't hurt. It actually felt kind of nice.

Once sapnap felt that Dream was stretched out enough he removed his fingers. Dream whined at the loss of touch, but got excited when he saw Sapnap removing his pants and boxers. Sapnap opened up the condom and slid it over his member. He then grabbed the lube and put on a generous amount so he didn't hurt Dream.

"Are you ok?" Sapnap wanted to make sure Dream was fine before continuing any further.

"Y-yes please Sapnap I want you," Dream whined. Sapnap nodded and lined himself up with Dream's hole. He hesitated before pushing in. 

"Mm~," Dream moaned, "don't move just yet."

"F-fuck you feel so good," Sapnap groaned as he waited for dream to adjust.

"O-ok you can keep going," dream granted. Sapnap kept pushing until he bottomed out waiting for Dream to accustom to the feeling. When he felt ready Dream rocked his hips slightly signaling to Sapnap that he could start moving.Sapnap started off slow and shortly, but Dream wanted more. 

"C-can you please go a b-bit faster?" Dream requested.

"Mhm of course," Sapnap complied and pulled out farther before pushing in and went at a much faster pace.

"Ah~ fuck Sapnap," Dream moaned. Sapnap loved when Dream said his name like that and thoroughly enjoyed knowing that he was making his boyfriend feel good.

Sapnap's thrusts wer kind of going in difficult directions, but a particular one made Dream's head fly back and he let out a significantly louder moan. Sapnap found Dream's prostate.

"R-right ah~ there," Dream just barely got out. Sapnap grabbed Dream's hips and got to an angle that made it so he would continue hitting his prostate.

"Ah~ Right there! D-don't ah~stop," Dream's moans were getting louder and he felt the knot in his stomach grow.

"I'm hah~ close," Sapnap huffed.

"Nah~ me t-too," Dream responded. A few more thrusts and Dream came with the loudest moan yet. Sapnap continued thrusting through Dream's orgasm until he came too. After Sapnap pulled out and tie up the condom he nearly collapsed on top of Dream. They satvin silence catching their breath for a moment.

Sapnap was the first to speak",That was amazing"

"Y-yeah," Dream nodded cuddling his face into the crook of Sapnap's neck. Sapnap pulled Dream closed to him and rubbed circles into his back.

"Are you ok, do you need anything?" Sapnap questioned. 

"No," Dream replied," I just want cuddles." Sapnap chuckled and layer down. Dream lay down next to him and Sapnap rubbed his back. They stayed like that until they both eventually fell asleep.


End file.
